So Cold
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: They looked like they were just sleeping in their caskets, but Dick knew they weren't. His parents were dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.


**I don't really like Breaking Benjamin, but I needed to get the ending message out to a friend, so I figured I could write a small song fic. So, the song is So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. **

_**You're so cold, but you feel alive**_

Dick stared brokenly at the open caskets before him. His mom and dad lay there, incased in their eternal prisons where they would ultimately rot until just their skeletons lay there. They wore their Sunday bests, their eyes closed gently, as if they were just asleep and they'd sit up and laugh, apologizing for scaring him so badly.

Mom wore her pretty red dress that just barely had big enough sleeves to cover her shoulders. It fell two inches above her knees and had a three inch cut up the right side to expose her trapezist legs. The dip in front wasn't made to showcase anything because it was only deep enough to surround her silver chained necklace with the little angel on the end with the emerald diamond in the center. Her brown hair was out of its ponytail for once and was curled beautifully, framing her face. You couldn't see her broken bones and all the blood and cuts were disguised with make-up. Her wedding ring shone brilliantly on her left ring finger, right where it belonged.

Dad wore a plain and simple black tuxedo with the light red tuxedo tie, with the first button on the blazer undone just the way he liked it. His brown hair was combed back in the gelled waves that he always had it on Sundays. The cufflinks down by his wrists were unbuttoned and folded back in a way that would've drove him mad, but he didn't try to fix them, seeing that his soul was elsewhere. His own wedding ring rested on his ring finger, but it didn't shine as great. In fact, nothing on him seemed peaceful. He seemed unhappy and disturbed, even in death.

Dick walked up to him shakily, tears falling hard from his scarred blue eyes with the raw underneaths. He stood on his tippy toes to look into the coffin before grabbing the cufflink nearest him and rolling it up so it framed his father's cold hands, buttoning it shakily.

"Y-You're so cold," Dick sobbed lightly, wiping at his eyes, "b-but you l-look like you're j-just asleep… I-Is this a joke?"

The last sentence came out more of a prayer than a question, but it was better suited with a question mark than an arc of light. His own pale hands lingered on his father's for a moment before he couldn't take the cold touch. It scared him sick, reminding him that he was alone in this world. His shoulders began to quiver as his tears grew faster, same with his breath, but it didn't stop him from walking to his mom's body. He stared at her voice, his lower lip dangerously shaking. It was obvious that he was going to break down any moment. When he got close, he noticed a faint trace of red to his mom's eyes.

"_Why don't you wear make-up?" _he remembered asking her one night as they got ready for their act.

_Because sweety _she had said in a calm and soothing voice _I don't need make-up to be pretty. Make-up is like wearing a mask. While you wear it, everyone wonders what you really look like without it, and when you finally take it off, they're usually disappointed in what they see. No one should have to hide who they really are. _

A choky sob escaped his lips, but he wanted to stay strong for just a little longer. He got closer and curiously lifted her eyelid, hoping to see her happy blue eyes looking back at him. Instead, all he saw was a white milky glaze staring upward towards the heavens. The choky sob strengthened and Dick scrambled back, breaking into pieces like a misplaced vase. His knees grew weak and he dropped to the ground, burying his face in his hands. He didn't want to see the world. He just wanted to see his mom and dad again. He wanted to feel their warm embrace one last time. What was the last thing he had told them? He couldn't even remember.

"Please…" he sobbed, his voice just a breath, "wake up… you can't leave me here… You're supposed to… a-always b-be here f-for m-m… me…"

Everyone stared at him, but no one knew what to do. He was just an orphan now. They wanted nothing to do with him. He was different now, and society couldn't handle difference. _He _couldn't handle difference. He just wanted to wake up in his bed and have his mom assure him it was just a bad dream. He wanted his dad to hug him tight and promise him that they would never die on him, and just to make him feel better, they'd put up a net for tonight's big performance. Dick knew that wasn't going to happen though. That only happened in movies, and with the way Disney's progressing, it won't even happen in those much longer either.

XxXxX

"Yo dude, what's up?" Wally snapped his fingers in front of Robin's mask.

Robin jumped in surprise, tearing his eyes from the emerald eyes before his.

"Sorry," he apologized, his voice weak. "I was just… thinking…"

Wally frowned uncertainly, but he shrugged it off. It wasn't like he'd hear much more. Robin was pretty cold when it came to matters like that.

**Yo, TheWickedWizardofOz, you disabled the private messaging thing, so I can't reply to you ): So, if you see this, that's why I haven't replied. You disabled the inbox thing. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this, or something… Review? **

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
